


Interlude I (Not a Glass Slipper)

by rosetintednerdglasses



Series: Not A Glass Slipper [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry pov, Male-Female Friendship, Mildly Explicit Language, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintednerdglasses/pseuds/rosetintednerdglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She arrived in his life with a broken shoe, sarcasm, and an excessively active Twitter account.</p><p>Or, the interlude between part one and part two of Not a Glass Slipper. Harry Styles/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude I (Not a Glass Slipper)

She arrived in his life with a broken shoe, sarcasm, and an excessively active Twitter account.

Harry’s never been one to mind Internet explosions, so the whole ‘Harry’s Cinderella’ thing was only a blip on his radar – but he willingly went along with the flow of things to see what this odd new addition to his horizon would do.

Tweets about a TV show (he actually _does_ like it, Louis, thanks very much) turn to texts, after a particularly funny meeting in an ice cream shop (he remembers her ratty college t-shirt, funny pants, and an expression of mortification) and another in a farmer’s market (she spent ninety percent of the conversation ranting about how ‘okra’ was a horrible word for her favourite vegetable).

He hoped she wouldn’t fall for him (and regretted the thought immediately - if there was ever a way to sound like a dick…), because she was amusing and sharp and he liked having a nerdy friend who couldn’t stop talking. If he didn’t feel like filling blank spaces in conversations, it never got awkward because she readily nattered on about her favourite things: work, Youtube videos, old pets, new pets, friends, food and _Saturday Night Live_ episodes.

The real turning point was when they met again one late afternoon at his favourite coffeehouse, and he impulsively asked her to come to a pool party he’d been forced into attending.

He’d regretted it immediately _(party invitations are the opposite of not leading someone on, you idiot)_ – until he’d realized that she’d looked anything but interested in the idea.

He’s a persuasive lad, though, so she agreed to do it.

He received worried texts for three days, as more and more ridiculous thoughts about the party came to her.

_Sloth: When you say ‘pool party’…_

_no, you don’t need to wear a swimsuit. It’s just a party at a house with a pool._

_Sloth: Cool, cool, cool._

(Half her responses on text are references to pop culture he isn’t aware of. Just like the rest of her, it massively amuses him.)

_Sloth: Sorry, but my mum just reminded me that celebrities take a lot of drugs, and now I can’t get the thought out of my mind._

Then,

_Sloth: Don’t laugh._

He did, but he hadn’t let her know that.

When she had arrived for the party, hair loose, wearing skinny pants and big earrings, he’d felt a tug deep inside his stomach (which he had tried not to think about), after which he had taken care not to leave her with a flirty Louis, who had persisted in sending him knowing smirks as she asked him questions about his label.

They had found a corner, he'd handed her a beer (she drinks the good stuff like a pro), and they had talked about her job, then his job helping Louis find new artists, and how he liked spending time creating stand-alone singles and collaborating with other artists. She confessed that she used to have a ‘celebrity crush’ on him, and that she had a Tumblr account dedicated to him at the age of 18.

He had then confessed that he really didn’t understand how to use Tumblr, to her wide-eyed surprise.

Months pass pretty quickly.

Now he knows that she overworks, overthinks, and over-indulges in caffeine. She freely admits to being hopeless with men, and to having a weakness for the charming ones (she refers to her type as ‘rakish and too smart for anybody’s good’).

She doesn’t seem to be falling for him, but he’s starting to worry that he might be falling for her.

He’s never been one to stop himself from love, but this time, he begins to dread it. He knows how this can play out – they’ll try and give it a go, but the fame and the paparazzi will get to her, and he’ll be left without a girlfriend, and without a friend.

He’s powerless, though.

She makes him laugh.


End file.
